She's Not Katherine
by darkgirl3
Summary: He knows that he should just be happy that Tyler's happy and has somebody to love him, but Mason just can't see past the fact he got burned by Katherine. He doesn't want the same thing to happen to Tyler, but Caroline is nothing like his ex.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: She's Not Katherine**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline, Tyler, Jenna and Mason**

**Summary: He knows that he should just be happy that Tyler's happy and has somebody to love him, but Mason just can't see past the fact he got burned by Katherine. He doesn't want the same thing to happen to Tyler, but Caroline is nothing like his ex.**

**Status: In Progress **

**AN: I own nothing. This is for Forwood13 you gave me the idea hope you enjoy.**

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**Chapter 1**

Caroline opened the bottle of whiskey she had just gotten. She was sitting in the woods waiting on Tyler to show up. He was late so far, but then again he had to sneak out again. She was happy that Mason wasn't dead for his sake, but she was really annoyed with the other werewolf. She was hoping that Mason would leave them alone.

After all he had been with fucking Katherine. She didn't understand what his damn problem was with her being with Tyler if he'd been with Katherine for what she figured a year now. She wondered if he was jealous because Mason's ex had stabbed him in the back. At the moment Katherine was locked in the tomb rotting away.

Tyler took the bottle from her hand as she was about to take a swallow. "Tyler," She squeaked because he had been so quiet.

She really needed to get him a bell for when he got near her. He had scared the crap out of her that morning also. She'd been in her car at school and he'd hopped in the passenger seat without warning. It had led to a hot make out session which she hadn't wanted to stop.

"Sorry I ran the whole way here," he said taking two pulls before giving it back to her. He would have figured he'd need to catch his breath, but it hadn't taken too much to run here at his wolf speed. "I lost him up near the old well,"

He sat down next to her dropping the bag he'd brought. It was in case they needed to find a place to hang out all night. He needed to spend some time along with her. Mason was really starting to cramp his style when it came to the sex department. After school he'd gotten Caroline alone though and they had just walked around the football field a few times. It had been the first real alone time in a while besides sneaking around. He didn't need to just have sex it was about the need to talk to her also. It was something he hadn't had with any of his past relationships.

"We got a few, but we're going to have to move," She didn't want to have to fight Mason again, but she had done it just a month ago. She had kicked Mason's ass showing him who the boss was. He had held Elena threatening to snap her neck, but she had kicked his ass good she thought because they had saved Damon and Stefan after he'd set them up.

"If he shows I'll deal with it," Tyler said, telling her that he wasn't going to move again tonight they were just a few feet from the entrance of the cellar. If he wanted to be with her he would. He wasn't going to be told who to love he was tired of being told what to do. He had gotten into it with Mason the other day before he went to school. He was just glad his mom had already been gone.

He'd taken a swing at Mason too because nobody was going to call his girlfriend a blood slut. Mason had caught Caroline drinking from him and he'd freaked out. Just to piss Mason off even more that night he'd brought Caroline over for dinner. He had also poured a glass of blood for Caroline and drank some himself trying to get it across he could care less about that part of his girl.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline wrapped her arm around him leaning her head against his shoulder. She drank some of the whiskey herself letting a sigh out. It was getting old having to sneak around, but it was what it was. "You should tell him to shove it; you are your own person,"

"I don't need my mom finding out you're a vampire," He knew it could be bad. She had told him what had happened with her mom finding out. He would do anything to protect her even if it meant telling what he was just to stop his mom from hurting her. Caroline was the only thing keeping him sane these days. He just wanted to leave and not come back, but Caroline kept him solid, she listened when he was having problems, and he listened to her too.

The night of the full moon had been crazy. Mason had expected him at the cellar, but instead Caroline had taken him somewhere else. He hadn't gotten out of the basement of her dad's lake house. She had kept him in and when he'd almost busted out she'd used the tranquilizer gun on him. She had taken it from Ric to make sure she had everything covered. The next morning when he'd woken up after they slept on the floor together, once he'd shifted back, she'd helped him. They hadn't even gone back to town until Monday. He had left his mom a note he was okay that him and his friends were doing a weekend at one of their houses.

Caroline had been wonderful to him that night and she'd helped him so much. It wasn't what he'd been expecting, but she had given him a massage and even offered to make him a bath up. He'd gone for a shower needing to get the dirt off of his body nonetheless on Sunday night he'd had that bath with her. Not once during the weekend did they have sex though, it wasn't until the following weekend did they have sex.

They had just been hanging out in her bedroom watching The Notebook yet again. He had been holding her hand watching her instead of the movie. She had asked him something about the movie, he knew it because he'd done seen the thing too many times to count. He had given her the answer, but then taken the remote turning the DVD off. She had been ready to kick his ass, but he'd kissed her. It hadn't been the first kiss, but he'd put everything into the kiss that he felt for her.

He could still remember the sounds that Caroline made as he'd brought her to five different orgasms before he even entered her. He'd done something he hadn't done with anybody in his past. He'd made love to her showing her everything that was in his heart for her. He had explored her body finding what turned her on and got her going. When they had started it had been nice and slow. By the time the sun had come up the next morning she had felt worshipped because he spent the entire night loving her. He hadn't cared about his pleasure as long as she got lots of it, which had made him happy.

They had been hanging out because for the two weeks Mason had gone missing. He'd shown back up though after they had found the video of his first transformation. He wanted to know everything he could from Mason, but he refused to listen when it came to his opinion of Caroline. He was getting tired of the constant interruptions now. He swore if it happened one more time it was going to be a fight. It was hard because he had so much respect for Mason, but the fact he didn't like Caroline kept interfering with things.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline took Tyler's hand pulling him down into the cellar with her after a few minutes. She set the whiskey bottle down after putting the top back on it. She sat down in one of the corners on the blanket that they kept down there. This was the place they came to hide out because Mason didn't check here for them. It was like he thought that since the place was meant for pain they wouldn't be near it. It was the opposite in their mind though; it brought pain so why not have some pleasure here too. Tyler hadn't even turned here, it had been at the lake house her dad had.

Tyler sat down to picking her up and setting her on his lap so she was straddling him. She leaned back against his legs that were bent up. "You wanting this to be a booty call?" she giggled, but started kissing him not letting him answer. They had both snuck into the other's house a few times over the last month. It didn't always lead to having sex, but some of the time it did.

He moved his hands under her shirt moving them all over her back. He wanted to do more than kiss her, but he knew they could get caught at any moment. He didn't want her naked if Mason walked in on them. There had been a few close calls lately and he wasn't going to make this one another. Just yesterday they had been at the swimming hole and it was a good thing that Caroline didn't need to breathe. She had to stay under the water until Mason had left. It didn't mean she'd been a good little girl though. She had decided it would be a good time to give him a blow job.

Caroline whimpered as he started kissing her neck. "Tyler," She moaned out moving her hands under his shirt trying to touch as much skin as she could. She loved how his skin was hot against her cooled body. She started kissing his neck feeling his pulse just below her mouth. "Love that sound," She said referring to his heart beating. She pushed his shirt up kissing all around his heart before going back up to his neck.

"I'm all yours," he turned his head to the side offering her his blood. He knew that she hated being what she was to have to feed to stay alive. It was one of the many things that Caroline and he talked about.

She listened closely before she took the knife he carried slicing a spot on her neck open. She gasped in pleasure as he started feeding from her taking a moment before she did the same to him. She didn't take much from him just three quick pulls. She moved her hand to the back of his head moving it over his hair as he continued drinking. "Take all you want," she whimpered in pleasure trying to get some kind of friction, but it was hard.

She moved her hand between them working on his jeans. She started stroking him as she felt the start of her orgasm building inside of her. Tyler moaned being careful not to hurt her. He lifted his head looking at her. There was blood on both of their faces were they had fed from each other. He pulled her mouth to his kissing her mixing their blood together hungry for her. He needed to have her because he was so close to cumming just from feeding from her. He had found it turned him on just as much as her. He lost the reasoning behind waiting till later moving fast after pulling her hand from his jeans.

He shoved her jeans to her ankles and his own as well before thrusting inside of her once he had their shirts off too. Caroline cried out at the pleasure and pain that mixed in that moment. The pleasure was from him being inside of her again, but pain from the gravels below the blanket that were digging into her. She didn't mind the pain because the pleasure was taking over as he continued claiming her body.

They didn't have much time so he moved at his full speed pounding into her feeling her juices soaking him. He didn't care that they were both making noises that would draw attention to them. He held her hips so she wouldn't go flying as he watched his self disappearing in and out of her. "Care, feel, so, good," he barely got it out his voice coming out in gasps, moans and whimpers as his head fell against her. He could feel his orgasm coming, but he didn't want to until she did.

As long as he didn't bite her they would be okay. He refused to cause her any pain. Caroline held onto him moving her legs to his waist. Her boots kept her jeans from falling off or really taking control. She cried out as he hit against the neck of her womb he was the only person she'd ever been with that could give her this much pleasure.

"Yes, right there, uh ah, Tyler," She bit into his shoulder to stop her screams as he slammed into her with each thrust connecting with all the pleasure spots, she gripped his arms finally losing it at the same moment he did. Caroline arched up letting go of his shoulder raking her nails down his back.

Tyler took a few breaths as he came down with her before he pulled out. He smiled down at her giving her a kiss before moving away. He tossed her boots and pulled her jeans the rest of the way off before taking care of his own. He took the speakers that he'd brought with him out of the bag hooking his phone up to them and hitting play. He got back down on the blanket as the music started playing.

Caroline smiled at him before she moved so she was back on top of him sinking down onto him. She moaned as he filled her, "You're mine," she said with a smirk before she let her fangs descend as they started kissing again.

"Damn straight," Tyler said just before they started moving together again.

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: She's Not Katherine**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline, Tyler, Jenna and Mason**

**Summary: He knows that he should just be happy that Tyler's happy and has somebody to love him, but Mason just can't see past the fact he got burned by Katherine. He doesn't want the same thing to happen to Tyler, but Caroline is nothing like his ex.**

**Status: Complete **

**AN: I own nothing. This is for Forwood13 you gave me the idea hope you enjoy.**

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**Chapter 2**

"Where have you been?" Mason asked when Tyler walked into his room after the sun had come up. "I can smell her all over you," he had tried to find him the night before, but it had been difficult because he'd gotten confused with all the scents. He knew that Tyler had done it on purpose too.

Tyler tossed his bag down on the bed before he even acknowledged Mason, "So," he was glad that Mason hadn't found them the night before. After a few more rounds of sex Caroline and he had fallen asleep. He knew that Mason wasn't his dad, but he just couldn't stop the other side of him. He knew Mason was trying to keep him safe, but Caroline was the safest place for him. "If I want to be with her I will,"

"Tyler, she's a vampire," Mason was trying his best to see it from Tyler's side, but all he saw was what happened to him. He wasn't going to let Caroline do to him what Katherine had.

Tyler tried not to get upset he really did, but he was in front of Mason in a second and punched him so hard that he knocked him off of the bed. "Tell me that when you crawl out from between Katherine's legs," he knew it was low, but damn if he cared right now. Mason didn't know where Katherine was and he hadn't been having sex with her lately, but it didn't matter. He also thought that Mason was dating Jenna now, but he was too pissed to care.

"You asked for my help so I'm giving it, furthermore I'm not with her anymore," Mason rubbed the side of his face feeling the bruise that would never show, he healed fast after all. He got off the floor sitting back down on the foot of the bed. "Stop seeing her,"

"You can teach me how to be a werewolf, you can show me how to deal with this curse, but you won't tell me who to see, who I can be with or mention to my mom about Caroline," Tyler was trying not to lose his temper completely, but it was so close to happening.

Tyler took a breath before he started on another list of things. He made it clear as he could that Mason wasn't going to run his life, "I might need you and you are better than my dad ever was to me, but I'll be damned if I follow the fucking rules," Katherine had stabbed Mason in the back, but it wasn't his fault.

He knew that besides Caroline they got along just fine. Mason was still a friend to him, but until he learned that Caroline and he weren't going to stop seeing each other he couldn't do anything else. It was like he was talking to a wall when it came to his heart as if it didn't matter. Caroline saved his life every single day that she was in it.

"I'm trying to protect you," Mason said, he wished that he could see it from Tyler's point of view again. He'd loved Katherine, but she had almost gotten his heart ripped out. "I don't want you to end up like me," he saw himself in Tyler and not just being with a vampire. They were so much a like it was scary.

"I'm already like you, Mason," how could Mason not realize that they were so much alike. "I fell in love with Caroline, her not the vampire, her," Tyler knew that his Uncle had loved the bitch that caused him pain. It was the whole reason behind him hating Caroline. It might also be because she had handed his ass to him as well. "And it served you right when she beat your ass, you tried to kill our friend," he had found out about it from Caroline after he'd given Mason the moonstone.

"Damon, will kill you if he finds out so just stop, you have too..." Mason started, but he stopped seeing the look in Tyler's eyes. It was the same one that he'd had when he first walked in and punched him. He didn't want to end up on his ass again because it did hurt.

Tyler was tired of listening to him so he just left again after grabbing a change of clothes. He needed a shower, but he could take it at Caroline's. He would not listen anymore to this crap. He wished that Mason would just get over the damn heart break already. It had already been a month any longer and he was just going to sleep at Caroline's.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline knew it was risky, but she walked up to Mason in the backyard. The moment he turned around she punched him as hard as she could, which sent him to the ground. "I am in love with Tyler, he loves me, get over your damn problem with us," she had her fangs bared getting in his face after she easily lifted him back off the ground. "I am grateful to you for helping him, but you'll never get him to hate me,"

"I know you do," he looked at her not scared of her. She could easily kill him, but he knew something about Caroline, she hated herself at least the need for blood. He groaned because his back was digging into the handle on the garage door. He also knew that her staying with Tyler on the full moon proved her love and loyalty to him. "Katherine would never have stayed," it was what upset him the most really.

He'd never had the love they had so he'd been given them hell. Jenna had already told him more than once just to lay off. He just didn't know how to stop when he'd been doing it for the last month. It had already been three days since Tyler had walked out of his bedroom and he hadn't seen him. Every time he called him he hit ignore or let it go to voicemail. He had taken a risk and asked Jenna out the day before. She was his best friend and he had always loved her.

"You think I'm stupid, I know you're jealous of our relationship," Caroline let him go and her fangs disappeared, "I'm sorry that she hurt you, but you have to be the bigger person here," did she really have to spell it out to him. He was so close to Tyler just giving up on trying and she knew how much Tyler wanted to know about what he was. They had only touched on a few things during the last month because it was always leading to a fight between them. "I am not Katherine," she walked away going to her car and driving off, Tyler thought she went to pick up food at the Grill. She was going there now, but she had to deal with the problem growing between Mason and Tyler.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Jenna handed Mason a beer sitting down beside him, "You need to stop giving him a hard time," she said giving him a look. She knew all about the world they lived in with vampires, werewolves and witches. Mason was the reason that she knew all of this too, they hadn't believed in it when they were teens, but they did now. She had been surprised when he had shown up the day before an asked her out. He'd come back today after his run in with Caroline.

"I want him to be happy, but I don't want him to end up like me, Jen," he sighed before taking a swig of the beer. He wondered why he couldn't have just ended up with Jenna and never got entangled with Katherine to start with. He just didn't know he'd been talking out loud until Jenna started laughing.

"You know why we haven't dated until now?" She asked waiting for him to put it together, "Your brother told you to get the fuck out of his town and you left," she could have gone with him, he'd asked her to go, drop everything and take off with him. She hadn't gone with him though and she wished everyday now that she had taken the chance. "This isn't his town anymore, Mason; he's gone, ashes to ashes, dust to dust forever,"

"He did burn to death in that basement," Mason had to laugh because it seemed like irony his brother had cut him out of his life and now he was permanently out of his life. "I just don't know how to get through to Tyler,"

"You are going to stop telling him what not to do and help him, Mason," Jenna said giving him another look. Caroline could have her moments, but what she'd seen lately the girl had changed just like Tyler had. "Tyler knows who to trust and he reminds me of you," she had caught him a few times drinking and it always took her back to the days she would catch Mason. They had the same look when they were caught doing something they shouldn't be doing.

She had been doing her best to look out for his nephew like he'd asked her to do. It was hard at times because she wasn't always there herself. She'd bolted after the last time that Logan Scumfell had cheated on her. She had come back to take care of her niece and nephew though this past year.

"He does have a way with the ladies I've heard," Mason emptied the rest of the bottle before he stood up. "Do you really think that Caroline is good for him?"

"Yes I do, Mason," Jenna said before she told him that he needed to go and apologize for all the hell he'd been giving both Caroline and Tyler. "Start with Tyler though, I have heard Caroline tends to punch you," she laughed knowing good and well that the bruise he'd had when he had shown up had been from Caroline.

"Okay and Tyler has a nice right hook too," Mason said before he kissed her, "Thanks, Jen," he was glad that he had come back to town because he had found his best friend knew what to say when he needed to hear it she wouldn't hold back.

"Any time, just duck if one of them takes a swing this time," Jenna laughed kissing him back.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler opened the door to Caroline's house ready to go for a run. He needed to clear his head of all the stuff in it. He had his phone turned onto the music he had stored with headphones on, but he stopped noticing that Mason was standing there. "Whatever it is I'm not interested," he had spent half the night listening to Caroline telling him to go and talk to Mason. He hadn't left though instead he'd put his headphones on because he didn't want to hear it anymore. He had heard it of course, super hearing after all and he found her to be really cute.

"Just listen okay," Mason had thought about it since Caroline had punched him the day before. Jenna had also told him to stop being a dick because he was close to losing the only family he had left. He had never gotten along with his brother and he was at risk of losing Tyler too. "I loved Katherine, but I never trusted her," it was the honest truth too. "I see the way that you trust Caroline and it scares me,"

"She's never given me a reason not to trust her, she's been there for me like nobody else ever has," Tyler said, she had helped chained him up and stayed with him when he could have easily killed her. She risked her life to keep him safe and he would never turn his back on her. "Your ex drank from people, Caroline she hunts animals and drinks from bags," he'd been hunting with Caroline before and every time she killed an animal she felt guilty. He also left out the fact they shared blood more than that one time. "She thinks about the animal's family not having them anymore," she'd stopped feeding on little animals not wanting to kill anymore in last few weeks. Instead she went after the larger ones like deer and mountain lions.

"I know they're different, I just didn't want you to end up like me, you're the only family I got left," Carol was married into the family, Tyler was his blood. "I don't want us to end up like my relationship with your dad either," it was the other reason he had finally given into his stubbornness. "I can help you, if we can get passed our differences and I promise that I'll stop being a hypocrite,"

Tyler knew that he could take or leave the deal that Mason was offering him. He could turn his back on his Uncle or let him help him like Caroline was. "I'm going for a run, I guess I can use some company," he put the headphones in his pocket before closing the door behind him. It seemed like ages since they had did that first run together. All the other runs they'd been on had ended with a shouting match.

Caroline looked out her window with a smile glad that Mason had decided to make peace. She was also happy that Tyler had listened. She wanted him to have somebody to talk to that was going through his same hell. Mason had been doing it for a year and some change now, Tyler only one time. She was going to have to think Jenna for getting through to Mason. She knew that Jenna had played a bigger part in this than anything that Tyler or her had said.

**The End**


End file.
